Love Struck
by Hirotoash13
Summary: Imagine as if you were a character of Inazuma eleven.You are a new student in Raimon Junior High School...you start to develop feelings for Shindou Takuto...others are playing a little naughty... Please If you want me to continue this story than do not forget to review and give me your suggestions!Since Its my first story I need your encouragement! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Its your first day at Raimon Junior High School and you are so excited and a little nervous too...You dont know what will happen niether you have any plans all you know is you have to get prepared and get to the school and "Whoa! only 15 mins left!" you scream, and pop out from the bed...your room is a total mess..you took a shower,dried and tied your hair,wore your uniform,put some cream on your face and tied your shoe laces...and watched at the wall clock "Ahh...5 mins left" you grabbed your keys reached the door,turned around and took a look of the room"I will clean it up after coming back from the school" closed the door and rushed towards the started to run thinking that you are going to be late for sure on the first day of the school which will not be good empression on the others..running and running...you hit a guy...and both of you fell on the foothpath..."Are you OK?" said the the guy...but you were thinking of something else..youu shooked your head and said..."Ahh... I am sorry!" "Are you OK?" he said. "Oh.. umm..yes..yes..i'm fine..i'm fine"you said. "I am sorry..i was.." suddenly the school clock rings..."Ahh...I am late..."the girl shouts "So am I" says the boy..both of them run towards the school gate..

In th class room..

"Can I sit with you?" asks the guy."Umm...sure..w-why not?" you said..he sits on the chair right next to you.."So whats your name?"he asks again..."um...my name..my name is (I/N)" you tell him your name.."Ahh..nice name I must say" he says "umm..thanks and yours?" you ask.."Me ..I am Shindou..Shindou Takuto".."oh..nice.."suddenly "Ah what Aaaaaaaa" you scream "what happened?" asked Shindou.."you are Shindou Takuto...the famous Shindou Takuto" you said.." "yea...so" said Shindou in shock. "Oh I didnt knew" you said.. "Its ok..but whats the big deal? you just scared me off" said Shindou. "I am sorrry" you reply as an appology."Its ok,since you dont know me that means you must be a new student here!?" Shindou said this as a statement as well as a question."well..umm yes I am a new student and its my first day" you answer. "So that means you dont belong to any of the clubs from the school yet!?' "no..no" you said..Suddenly 2 people come to Shindou and say "Hi pal" Shindou greets them as well saying "hi".One of them asks "who is she?" Shindou replys"Oh..She is (I/N) actually she is a new student here". "wow..I am Kirino Ramaru and this is Matsukaze Tenma" says Kirino."Oh Hi" says Tenma.."Hi Tenma"you said. "hey"says Kirino. "hi Kirino" you reply."Oh the teacher is coming see you after this period!" says Tenma. "Ok sure thing"

.Afetr the period..

"Shindou" calls Tenma.. "yes" Shindou replys.. "Dont you want to go to the soccer club? we are going to practice hard today" Tenma said."Oh yes i'm coming" Shindou replys."I think we should take this new girl among with us!" Kirino exclaims.."but we should ask her first"Tenma comments.." Shindou walks to you and says "Um.. (I/N) do you want to come with us to the soccer club?" You turn back.. "IAhh..what..sure I love soccer". Tenma says "Oh really! thats great, you love playing soccer!.." you interupt "no actually I love watching soccer matches" Tenma adds."Aww man!" "Good thing..we should get going!" Kirino said "Lets go"Shindou said..


	2. Chapter 2

At the Soccer Club

Kirino opens the door,everyone was busy some were busy talking others were playing video games and Tsurugi asusually was standing against the wall thinking of something..."HI everyone" says Kirino aloud.. "Hi..we were waiting for you guys" replys Hikaru..then he notices Tenma and the others.. "Oh Hi Tenma, Shindou and what the..i mean who are you?" he asks pointing at you." Hikaru said.."She is a new student or a friend I should say (at the 'friend' you blush') She is here to see us practice" Shindou said.."Oh really" said Kariya with a grin..."Introduce yourself" said Shindou pointing at you. "Me..Oh..ok..well..I am (I/N) I love Soccer although I am not good at it" you said.. "Very well" commented Tsurugi with his dark aura.. and you got a little scared..Tenma looked at the wall clock and shouted "Minna..Its time to practice...".."Everyone replied "Yeaa.." and rushed out of the room..

At the Field..

You were standing next to the other girls..Suddenly Aoi asks "So you are a new student here?" "yes" you replied softly.. "And the name is (I/N), right?" she said.."yes..whats yours?" you asked.."I am Aoi the maneger of Raimon Soccer team" she replied.."Oh I see" you said.."So are you thinking of joining the team as a manager or something..?" she asks.."Me..Oh well I dont know" you replied.."You can if you want to" she said.."Well..I will think about it"you replied..Both of you smiled..Suddenly.. Kariya shouts "Aaaa... Lizard" pointing at the bench that you were standing next to.. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa... where..where?" all of you started to run here there in were screaming in panic...All the boys were like ( _ ) and paralysed...while Kariya started laughing crazy... All of you paused where you were posing weired styles..Every girl was angry..but you were a little too much..you went to him and grabbed him from his collar and asked"Why did you do that?" he grinned in reply Everyone could smell somthing burning...You punched Kariya so hard that he flew to the sky...Everyone was so surprised that no one could even say a word...Shindou specially was surpriesed he was not expecting your personality to be like this...Suddenly Haruna and Coach Endou appeared... Everyone was still "What happened here?" asked Haruna...Everyone sweat dropped.."Nothin..Nothing...we were just...Do you have any plans for practice today?" he asked trying to change the topic.."Umm.. well no..not any thing special but ...Lets start practicing" Coach Endou replied.."Sure Sure.."said Kirino.. and looked at you and you were normal as you were before..No one knew what was going on but..Everyone went back to the field..

Eventually Haruna notices you.."Excuse me,Who are you?" she asked... (you introduced yourself) "Oh ok..Its nice too meet you"she said.. "Its nice to meet you too" you replied..All the girls started to talk about the boys practicing...you were listening and suddenly you commented "There defense is not as strong as it should be" On this statement everyone was a little bit shocked that how much you were observing them...A few seconds later Coach Endou said" (I/N) is right?" he stood up suddenly and said "Everyone, Listen up!" everyone looked at him in wondering what has happened now?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! First of all thanks for liking my story and wanted to tell that My birthday is coming on 13th of August If anybody cares! So I will be busy for sometime...So may be I will bw updating my story on weekly I am not sure about it...I can update this story any time...Thanks for your appreciation and Enjoy.. :)

Everybody comes to Coach Endou..."What is it" asked Tenma..."We are going to the beach for practice" "What?" shouted everyone...

"Yes.. we are going there for a few days grab your stuff and we are heading there tommorow morning" said the Coach.. "B-but.." Tenma tried to say but Endou cut his statement by saying "and I mean it! " after saying this he went somewhere in the other direction...You asked Haruna.."What was that?"..she smiled and replied back "I dont know" and after saying this she went right after Endou.. and all of you kept watching them go silently...suddenly Tenma said "Why Beach?"...Shindou commented "I dont understand".."We will be having more fun then practice there" Kariya said..(where did he came from? everyone wondered) "suddenly Haruna comes back and says pointing towards you" Umm..(I/N) Coach Endou wants to talk to you.." "Me..?"you said "yes.. you"she replied "oh ok.. i am coming" you went to him following Haruna.. "why did she called her?" wondered Kirino.. After 5 minutes you come back and Shindou asked you what did Endou said but you replied "nothing" and smiled.."Ah..Its getting late..I must go home" you said.. "but wait.." said Shindou as you started to walk away.."what?" you said.. Shindou blushed "I meant I will come with you,lets go home together if you dont mind?" he said.."Oh yes..I mean no..I mean yes we can go together" you said.."just wait let my tie my shoe lace" Shindou replied "Sure thing" you said...he tied his lace and then said "I am done lets go" Shindou said..."And what about you guys,dont you have to go home?" you asked others.."Well...we are going to stay here a little longer"Tenma replied "Oh..ok bye" you said.."Bye" Tenma replied.."I wonder why Shindou went home so early?"commented Kirino.."

On the Street

You and Shindou were moving towards your homes..."Shindou.."you called politely.."yes" he answered..."didnt you wanted to stay in the field?" you asked.. "no... I am tiered" he answered.."Oh..." you said...both of you kept walking silently when Shindou asked suddenly"Please tell me what did Coach Endou said?" "Oh..nothing I told you back at the field" you replied... after hearing this statemet he realized that he should not insist..."Oh I am here..Bye and Thanks Shindou" you said and changed your direction.."Wait.."He called..you turned back "Would you like to come with me to the school tommorow?" he asked innocently.."S-sure" you replied.."Ok..then I will be waiting" he said, gave a smirk and went a head towards his own home..you said "Bye"at his back.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning..

You opened your eyes and looked at the wall cloack of the room and saw that it was 6:17 am .."ah its just 6:17 I can..whaaaaaaaaat ITS 6:17! I am late" you popped out from the the bed..dashed into the bathrom took a shower and started to pack your bag.."(I/N)" Suddenly you hear someone calling your name out loud you looked here and there and then you looked out of the window and found out that it was Shindou down there by your house shouting your name.."Ahh..where were you I called you like a 100 times" he said in anger. "Oh..come upstairs I will tell you..the house door is not locked" you shouted in reply..He came upstairs and opened your room door.."Ah..sorry Shindou I over slept today!" you said.."Its ok..now get ready..fast" he replyed in a hurry..he sat on your bed while you were combing your hair, he started to look here and there around the room..."I know Shindou its all messed up but I was too tired to clean it yesterday"..you said" Its ok..by the way you live here all alone?" he asked.."No..no I live here with Gouenji san!" you answered."Gouenji saaaaaaaaaan?" He asked in panic.."yes..is any thing wrong?"you asked humbly.."N-n-no..nothing nothing.." Shindou replyed trying to control his reaction.."now be quick and get ready" he added.. this time you were tying your shoe lace..(After 2 minutes you were ready to go) "I am ready lets go" you said while turning towards Shindou and found that he was sleeping on the bed.."Awww.. he looks sooo cute" you accidentelly looked on the wall clock and it was 7:20 am by now! you shooked your head and ran to Shindou and started to shake him up roughly.."What happened?" Shindou said..."Wake up Shindou we have to go to the School" you said "No Mom I dont want to.." he said while sleeping.."Mom..MOM..MOOOOOOOOM" you shouted and collapsed on the floor..He suddenly woke up and screamed "Aaaaaaaaaaaa..we are late!" he grabed your wrist and rushed out of the house while your mind was still paralysed..After reaching the school he took a deep breath and then looked at were standing still like a waved hand in front of you but there was no response then he knocked at your forehead but no response he twiched you but again no response..then he started to shake you saying" (I/N)You in there?" you responded and shooked your head.."what happened?" he asked...*he is asking this because he did not know what he said there..He does remember...how can he He was sleeping he did not know what he said* he shaked you up again "what are you thinking?" he asked "Well..nothing and I am fine" you said.. "Heeeyy..Shindou.." Kirino shouted from behind.. "Aha..Kirino.. Hi!" Shindou replyed.."Hi Kirino" you added.."Hi (I/N)" he replied.."Are you ready to go to the beach?" kirino asked Shindou.."Ahh..wll I am not interested.." Shindou replied with a sigh..

"well lets wait for the others to to come!" Kirino said.. "We may go to the class may be others are there waiting for us" you said..

After School

"Aaa I am sooo excited" Nishiki said..Aoi hits him on his head with a pan..everybody laughs.."Where is Coach Endou?"Tenma asks.."and Haruna?" Akane says.."look they are coming.." said Kirino..Endou and Haruna entered the room "Hey..everyone " Endou said "Before we do anything else I want to make an announcement"he added.."announcement?"Tenma said.."Yes..Every one Listen from now on a new manager will be joining you" he said.. "A new manager?" everyone started look here and there.."and her name is (i/N)" he continued.."Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" everyone screamed in a shock...


	5. Chapter 5

You were also surprised but not as much as the others.. "Me... manager" you said "yes you are the new manager of the team" Endou said.." Ah... Thankyou.. Coach Endou" you bowed. Everyone was stiill in shock.. you clapped near Tenma's face and said "You in there?" He shaked his head in a quick reaction."Ah.. yes..yes ummm. So..(I/N) Welcome to the Raimon Junior team.. we are looking forward to see what you can do!" He said happily and everyone noded..

At the Field..

You were watching the boys practice with the rest of the girls.. Shindou was dribbling.. "I am not going to let you go pass me" said Kirino all pumped up.. "Oh yea.. we will see about it" replied Shindou with the same spirit.. The sun was high and bright... "It sure is hot today" said Aoi " yea.. it is really hot" you agreed.. So what do you girls do?" you asked.. "Well... we make food for them some times we also wash their clothes, we find new members for the team.. lets say we are always theere to help them in any way" Aoi replied .." Umm.. Can you help them by playing as a forward in the team?" you asked being naughty.. " Oh well no... I can hardly kick the ball! " Aoi replied defending herself.. "Well.. I can help them this way..." you replied.."Oh really.." Aoi said surprisingly. "Yea.. " you said. "So.. when are we going?" you asked. "near 4pm" Aoi replied. "Oh..ok" you said .."Need some water.." Shinske shouted..." Ahh.. coming.." said Aoi..

At the soccer club.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Haruna taking a look around the room. "almost" everyone replied. " Ok.. then I better call Endou!" said Haruna and walked away out of the room. " sunglasses, lotion..." Midori was checking her bag. "Midori we arent going there for picnic.." you said. " huh? what do you mean? Beach is a place to go on a picnic" she said. "No... Coach Endou is taking there for another reason.." you r eplied. " What..what other reason?" Midori asked closing her bag's zip. "I dont know that but I can asure you that he will ask all the boys to practice there.." you said.. "Beach and practice... no match" she said and hung her bag and walked away. * Guess she dont know Coach Endou very well.. but I do... inside out.* you thought and smirked. "(I/N) are you ready?" said Shindou from behind.. " ah.. yes" you replied. "Ok minna! Lets get into the bus!" shouted Tenma.. " Oh my God Tenma... speak a little slow.." Aoi said getting annoyed... every one rushed out of the door toasting Tenma under their feets... " Ouch" Tenma shouted.. " Oh boy!" you mummered...


End file.
